I Miss You, Mom, Dad
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Untuk apa memiliki segalanya tapi tidak memiliki kehangatan sebuah 'KELUARGA? / Tapi, apa salahnya jika aku ingin orang tuaku di sini? / "Kamu pasti sangat merindukan ayah ya, Nak?" / RnR please...


"Ayah...," igau seorang gadis yang sedang tidur di kasur ukuran _queen size_-nya.

Sang ibu yang sedari tadi memandangi putrinya di ambang pintu, perlahan mendekat. Mengelus pelan dahi putrinya—yang ia dan suaminya beri nama Ichigo, lalu menyisipkan beberapa anak rambut berwarna _raven_ yang menutupi paras cantik putrinya ke belakang telinga.

Meskipun penerangan kamar itu hanya didukung oleh sebuah lampu tidur, tapi tetap tak menutupi paras cantik gadis kecilnya. Kedua _emerald_ Ichigo terkatup rapat. Tapi entah mengapa, sang ibu—yang kita kenal sebagai Sakura—dapat merasakan rasa rindu yang amat sangat terdengar dari igauan Ichigo.

"Kamu pasti sangat merindukan ayah ya, Nak?" tanya Sakura yang sudah pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh Ichigo. Bahkan ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya; bahwa putrinya memang merindukan sang ayah. Sangat.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Resta Sarasuani

_**Proudly Present**_:

_I Miss You_, Mom, _Dad_

_**With Main Pair**_: SasuSaku

_**Warning: **__**Alur Lambat**__**, AU, OC, OOC, and Typo(s)**_

_**Genre: Family and Hurt/Comfort(maybe?)**_

_**Teens Rated**_

~oOo~

Matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya ketika aku terbangun dari tidur. Kusandarkan pelan tubuhku ke sandaran tempat tidur, sesekali mengerjapkan mata dan menguceknya agar kesadaranku segera kembali. Setelah kuyakin bahwa aku telah sepenuhnya sadar, langsung saja aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di seberang ranjangku.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Bunda." Suara ceriaku langsung membahana ketika aku turun dari lantai dua—tempat kamarku berada. Aku sudah rapi dengan seragam putih biruku, lengkap dengan tas selempang putih yang kusampirkan di bahu kiri. Bunda yang saat itu sedang membuat roti untuk sarapan di dapur sekaligus ruang makan, tidak mengangkat kepala untuk tahu siapa yang menyapanya, barusan.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Bunda sudah membuatkan roti selai _strawberry_ kesukaanmu." Bunda melirik kursi di seberangnya seolah menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Iya." Dengan santai aku menghampiri bunda dan langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Hari ini bunda ada pekerjaan. Jadi—" Sebelum bunda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kulihat dia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Ternyata ponsel milik wanita yang pernah melahirkanku itu berdering. Segera saja ia mengangkat ponsel yang sebelumnya berada di saku luar baju kerjanya tersebut. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

Sebenarnya, walaupun bunda belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan—yang terpotong tadi—aku sudah tahu dengan pasti apa kelanjutannya. Pasti ... ia pasti pulang malam lagi hari ini, seperti biasanya.

Kini, bunda tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Samar-samar—tanpa berniat menguping—dapat kudengar suara _baritone_ seseorang di seberang telepon. Mungkin ayah?

"Aku dan Ichigo baik-baik saja, _kok_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Benar bukan, dugaanku?

" ... _Ha_'_i_!" Bunda nampak mengangguk lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Detik berikutnya, bunda sudah menyodorkan ponsel itu kepadaku. Apa-apaan bunda ini? "Ichigo, ayah ingin bicara denganmu," katanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat demi menolak permintaan bunda seraya berkata, "Tidak ma—" Sial! Aku selalu takut pada bunda yang sekarang. Lihatlah! Sepasang manik _emerald_-nya tengah memelototiku. Baiklah…. Apa boleh buat?

"Pagi, Ayah," sapaku malas.

"_Pagi_, _Ichigo_. _Bagaimana sekolahmu_?" Suara _baritone_ yang sangat kurindukan terdengar di telingaku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku enggan untuk mengakuinya. Mungkin karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha?

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja, _kok_, Yah." Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan kabarku melainkan sekolahku? Ah, mungkin ini _surprise_ untukku. Coba saja tanya padanya. Apa dia mengingatnya—hari pentingku? "Ayah ingat tidak, sekarang hari apa?"

"_Sekarang hari Senin_, _bukan_?"

Ternyata benar. Ayah tidak mengingatnya—hari ulang tahunku.

"Oh, iya ya? Sekarang kan hari senin. Sudah dulu ya, Yah?" Kuusahakan untuk tetap bernada ceria seperti biasa. Meski di hati ini ada kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Meskipun pagi ini aku harus menelan saliva kekecewaan—lagi.

Kumatikan sambungan telepon setelah kudengar Ayah bergumam, '_Hn_.' Kemudian kukembalikan ponsel itu kepada bunda.

"Bunda, aku langsung berangkat, ya? Aku pergi…." Setelah berpamitan pada bunda, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Semakin lama berdiam diri di rumah, semakin tersiksa juga, rasanya hati ini.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika aku menjejakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Sepi dan gelap. Itulah dua kata yang sangat menggambarkan rumahku saat ini.

Setelah aku mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, aku langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Kurentangkan bagian bawah sofa sehingga menyerupai kasur kecil, lalu aku menyalakan _TV LED_ dan langsung mengganti _channel_ _KBS World_. _Channel_ itu sebenarnya sedang menayangkan _Film Dream High_ seri kedua. Tapi, mataku tertuju pada _smart phone_-ku.

Disana terdapat pesan singkat yang berbunyi: '_Hari ini hari senin_, _bukan_? _Hehe_, _bercanda_! _Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu_, '_kan_? Otonjoubi omodetou, _ya_. _Tapi maaf_, _tadi pagi nenekku yang berada di Iwa meninggal_. _Jadi_, _aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung kepadamu_.' Itu adalah pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihku.

"_Argh_! Kenapa, _sih_, semuanya tidak mengingat hari kelahiranku? Hanya Kira-_kun_ yang mengingatnya. Ayah, bunda, bahkan teman-temanku pun begitu! "

Aku hanya bisa melimpahkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku dengan berteriak. _Toh_, tidak ada yang mendengar, bukan?

"Dan juga … kenapa ayah tidak menelponku lagi?" Kedua mataku mulai terasa panas. Air mata yang sejak tadi pagi kutahan agar tak keluar, kini sudah mengalir dengan deras dan tak terbendung.

Tanpa terasa aku menggenggam erat gelang _emerald_ yang diberikan ayah kepadaku. Kakiku yang awalnya _berselonjor_ kini sudah tertekuk di depan wajah agar air mata ini tak merembes keluar. Tapi tetap saja. Tetap saja air mataku mengalir.

"Padahal aku sangat merindukannya … _hiks_! Merindukan suara _baritone_-nya, garukannya di punggungku sebelum aku tidur, candaannya yang sering kali di luar batas, semuanya. Aku rindu semuanya. _Hiks_...!

"Aku hanya ingin ayah dan bunda ada disini, sekarang. _Hiks_…! A-aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini!" Kubanting _smart phone_-ku ke permukaan dinding hingga hancur dan tak berbentuk.

"Aku tahu ayah dan bunda bekerja untukku. Tapi, apa salahnya jika aku ingin orang tuaku di sini? SEKARANG!" Aku masih terisak di sela-sela teriakanku. Sekali lagi, aku memanggil mereka. Berharap dengan panggilan itu mereka akan muncul di sini. "Ayah … bunda … aku merindukan kalian."

Untuk apa memiliki segalanya tapi tidak memiliki kehangatan sebuah KELUARGA?

FIN

_A/N_ : Hmm... Aku mau ngomong apa, ya? Ini adalah _fict_ pertamaku. Maaf banget, meskipun _pair_-nya SasuSaku tapi SasuSaku-nya malah dikit banget munculnya. Hehehe... Segitu aja deh... dan special thanks buat kakak sekaligus seniorku yang paling cantik dan baik sedunia. Kak Voila Sophie...

_Review and Concrete_, _Please_...?


End file.
